1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having a display module.
2. Related Art
Since a notebook computer has same functions with that of a desktop computer, and has a thin and slim design to facilitate a user to carry around, the notebook computers have become indispensable tools for some users. Along with continuous decline of prices of the notebook computers, some users even use the notebook computers to directly replace the desktop computers.
Generally, the notebook computer has a display module (for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD)), and the display module may have a touch input function. To facilitate the user comfortably performing touch operations on the display module, in some notebook computers, a bottom side of the display module is not directly pivoted to a host but is connected to the host through a supporting assembly, such that the bottom side of the display module can move along the host to reposition the display module closer to the user. However, in a current design, after the bottom side of the display module moves along the host to be repositioned, an inclination angle of the display module is fixed and cannot be adjusted, which causes inconvenience in utilization.